1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for carrying life support devices and more particularly to an oxygen cylinder carrier attachment for a medical transport device, such as a wheelchair.
As is normal during the treatment or transportation of an injured or disabled patient, it is necessary to move the patient to other locations in the hospital for surgery, special tests, etc. To my knowledge, both in the past and present, it is generally the practice to place life support devices such as oxygen cylinders on a bed with a patient or on a wheeled device which is pulled along with the wheelchair while it is being moved. Other procedures and devices have included extra attendants who carry the life support devices and/or means to carry them.
2. Description of Related Art
One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,397 to Netzer which discloses a life support carrying apparatus which carries the life supporting devices of a bedridden patient that cooperates with the footboard of the bed. The device includes a table-like surface for supporting life support devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,372 to Gross, et al. discloses an oxygen cylinder carrier apparatus for stretchers. The carrier apparatus includes a flexible, coated material base open at one end with a drawstring closure and adjustable straps adapted to be mounted on the upper framework of the stretcher in unused space just in front of the upper and lower frame members of the stretcher at its head end. The adjustability of the straps allows for use of the apparatus with various models of stretchers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,529 to Kurcz, et al. discloses a carrier for storing and carrying a pair of cylindrical shaped canisters.